Together we stand united
by WickyLEE6
Summary: The Zaelion galaxy meets the Shil'Annoa galaxy, Pirates join forces with rebells. Old friends reunite for a battle for freedom and justice. My first fic with two selfmade charracters, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Together we stand united

The Zaelion galaxy. Home to all the great teams of the galactik football cup. And also home to the Shiloh pirates, a rouge group of freedom fighters, led by the most wanted man in the galaxy, Sonny Blackbones. In the shiloh archipellago, a small fleet of 3 smaller ships, and one big, made ready to depart. The mission was to target, intercept and steal the cargo of the technoid convoy they were targetting. « We're ready to intercept Sonny, any last orders?», it was the ships deputy commander, Corso Takashi, Sonny Blackbones friend for many years, that spoke. Sonny was looking at the computerscreens. « No, go by things the usual way».

«Do we ditch the ships, or have them transported to the Nebula for strip downs and assessment of personal use`?» Corso always thought about these things, but because it was his job. Sonny already had enough on his hands and depended on him to take care of such things. « Do things the usual way Corso». Sonny turned halfway and smiled as he looked at the screens on board his infamous ship, The black Manta. «Strip what we need from the ships, and then, have the groundcrew work on them and make them flyable». Corso nodded agreeingly. Sonny's words was the law on board. As their leader and captain, Sonny was rarely ever questioned on his decissions. The Technoid convoy was visible on screen now. The smaller ships intercepted the convoy. Corso came in with the team from Black Manta first, and they came in armed. Sonny was always the last to board. Being a wanted man with a pirce on his head, made the pirates protect him. Sonny wore a hood and a special mask, to protect himself. But everyone knew who he was. Sonny would order his men to take the crew of the ships over to the holdingcells of Black Manta, and have his own men man the ship and fly it to the Nebula. There, he would tell them what to do with it. The Technoid employees on board knew they had been boarded by pirates, and made no resistance, Sonny was known to treat prisoners respectfully. They allowed themselves to be transported aboard sonny's ship, with no hessiattion...

In another galaxy, Shil'Annoa, a different war was going on. The royal family had been slayn, and a new leader had been appointed. Except, no one knew who it was, nor where this person was hiding. The rebells ( a group simmilar to the pirates in more ways than one), had taken this new leader to safety, protectting her at all costs. Cause all that was known, was that this leader was a female. In the Shil' Annoa woods, Winston Keater, a freelancer, was running for his bare life, with a young women, named Wicky at his side. Winston knew what would happen if they were cought, and he would not let it happen. His gear included everything from an eyepiece to surveilancecams to a well armed ship. Wicky, the woman next to him, had to go into hiding. The evil lord Murata was at large. His plan was to rule supreme over the galaxies. He knew there to be more. His twin, the now diseased General Bleylock, lived in the Zaelion galaxy. Keater knew they had to reach the portal. If Wicky was cought, it would all end. They needed to get her to safety. «Wicky, to the left, then double back and head for the main target». Wicky gave a nod, and bolted in the direction Keater had sent her off too. Keater found cover behind some bushes and aimed at the droids following them. «Sorry, but not today» he said as he sent the magnetic disks out to stop the droids. It was almost too easy. All those microchips did the droids no good, such a waste of power really, but this time, it was to their advantage. Keater moved without a sound, and spotted his redhead friend Wicky, just meters in front of him. «Wicky». She turned at the sound of his voice. Keater signaled to move towards the hidden eastern portal. As soon as they reached it, Keater did something unexpcted. «I'm sorry for this Wicky, but you'll be safe there, it the only safe place left for you to go» he said as he pushed her into the capsule, and started punching in the coordinates. Wicky was not happy. «Keater, what are you doing? Stop this, I command you».

«Command all you want, it doesn't matter if you're the rebells leader, this I do for your safety and our survival».

«Damn you Winston Keater, let me out of here», Wicky was pounding the doors of the capsule.

«I'm sending you to the Zaelion galaxy, you'd be safe with Sonny Blackbones and his men».

«Sonny Who?».

«Only the most wanted man in the galaxy. But don't be fooled by it. It is technoid that has put that wanted ad out for his capture, I know Sonny, he's a good guy through and through. Trust me, he's the one that can help you the most, he and his men». With those very words, Winston pressed the launch button and sent Wicky off into the unknown through the hidden portal. He sighed, he needed to find a way to tell Sonny of their visitor...

Zaelion galaxy. The looting was done. Sonny checked all the datas. This had been a most sucessfull raid. Duke Maddox was going to get furious for sure. Corso came up to him. «Looking good eh?» he said as he glanced at the lists.

«Better than expected» retorted Sonny. He was very happy with this outcome. An extra cargo had lead to some of the pirates ships could be fixed, and put back into service. The two headed towards the prison holding cells of the ship. A total of 42 prisoners from Technoid was taken. And 35 robots. «Corso, have Artie and Bennet reprogram the robots, we could use some new mechanics and chefs onboard our ships».

«I just hope they're better cooks than Tin Can, otherwise, we risk the entire crew onboard the ship to suffer from too much salt by the end of the week» growled Corso unhappily,causing Sonny to burst into a spontaneous laughter.

«What's the matter? Had enough of his food?».

«I'd beg you to hire Tia as a chef when she stops playing football, that food really was to die for». Sonny nodded agreeingly. None of them had forgotten that meal, one that Sonny continued to describe as the best meal he had ever tasted.

«Corso, all human prisoners, are to have their memories of this erased, then they are to be shipped back to Technoid, the droids will need reprogramming, untill that, they remain inactive. Make sure this is done within the hour, before we head home». Sonny looked at his list to make sure he had not missed anything.

«Right away Sonny,Anything else?»

«No,that will be all for now» Sonny turned to head back to the bridge. A strange, purple light was seen through the window, right outside of the ship.

«Sonny, what is that?» shouted Bennet.

The light seemed to slide through the window, leaving it intact, Sonny had all his men pull back,as the beam hit the floor. When the light cleared,they all stared in shock. There, on the floor, lay a beautiful redheaded woman...

_how will this develop? Will Wicky get help to hide from the pirates? And what about Winston Keater? The story has just begun, and all I can promise is, it won't be boring._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the girl from Shil' Annoa

None of the pirates moved at first. Then Sonny, somehow, managed to shake the shock. He walked over to her.

«Be carefull Sonny, it could be a trap» warned Corso. Sonny kneeled beside the woman, who was lying on the floor.

She was seemingly unconcious.

«Corso, take her to a cabin, we let her rest for now, then we find out more later. Post some guards to look after

her»,

Sonny looked at the young woman. She clearly wasn't from their galaxy, her clothes alone told him that much.

But she was pretty, he had to admit that. Slim, black pants clung to her hips, held in place by a wide leatherbelt, and a

purple top, her red hair was neatly done in a fringe. And black leather boots completed the outfit. This girl seemed like a

runaway, but for some reason, Sonny didn't belive that to be the case. No runaway would be teleported aboard the black

Manta like she had, and with that accuracy. If it was one thing Sonny Blackbone didn't believe in, it was coincidence.

The young female's eyes fluttered.

«Sonny, step back, don't you put yourself in harms way» shouted Corso and pulled his gun. But there was no cause for

alarm «Need...go...Black..Manta...seek..the...help...of...Sonny..Blackbones». It seemed wherever shehad travelled from, it

had Taken all her strenght. She fell unconcious again. Sonny was worried for her as he held her in his arms,

«That settles it, Corso, place her in my cabin, and give her a sleeping is in need of rest, whatever made her

come here, has drained her physically. She needs bedrest to regain her strenght and then tell us why she is here».

Corso looked at her « Isn't there anything that can clue us in to her identity Sonny». Sonny had thought the same. His

observant hazels had looked for anything. A necklace, with a locket that seemed unusual in it's form.

Sonny wouldn't pry into matters at this time. now, he had to, to learn more about his guest. She had told that she shought

him but clearly, she didn't know who he was by appearance, who could have sent her here? Sonny had no idea, but for now

he would take on the responsibillity of looking after her...

Keater had returned to base. «Winston, thank God. We thought the droids cought up with you».

Keater smiled. «It takes more than a Tin can to outsmart me», The other man, known under the name Raven,

smiled. «Yes, it takes many» he laughed.

Then, he grew serious again. «What about Wicky? Is she in a safe place now?»

Keater nodded. «I sent her to the one place she will have a chance to stay protected from lord Murasha. I sent her to the

Shiloh pirates».

«In the zaelion galaxy? The group under command of Sonny Blackbones?».

«The very same».

Raven drew a sigh of relief. «Good, she'd be safe there».

«What about your mission? Did you find princess Elena?».

Raven looked down. «Yes, but we came too late. Lord Murasha has already taken her prisoner, I'm afraid Wicky, as her

mother, is the last line of defence now. She must not fall into Lord Murasha's hands. If she does, our world is doomed».

Keater nodded seriosuly. Wicky's true herritage had remained hidden from Lord Murasha for years, but recently, he had

discovered who she really was. If he found her, she'd be forced into a marrige with him, and had to witness the slaying of

her own men, the rebells. Keater really hadn''t made any stand in anything. He was being a freelancer, he worked as he

pleased, and for his own needs. He knew he sold his services cheap sometimes, but this was what he had learned from the

Shiloh pirates. Keater thougt of his old friend there, Corso. A man made cynical by the nature, and through personal

experience, but still, deep down, Corso had a good heart. Keater hoped Corso was close to Sonny Blackbones. Wicky

would need his help. Keater didn't know Sonny personally, but he knew of his reputation. Being wanted by Technoid, was

more so a sign of honor to him, than a sign of crime. Keater sighed. Wicky would be mad at him when she woke up. She

had cursed him up and down as he sent her on her way. But even she had to realise, they had no choise about it

this time. Women. Keater went inside the commandcenter. He sat down in front of a computer and turned it on. He looked

at the wanted picture of Sonny Blackbones for a long time. «I hope I did the right thing sending you off Wicky, staying

would only had led to your captivity»...

That necklace with the locket. Where had he seen it before? Corso was digging deep into old memories, trying to pry out

the answer from a burried past. Sonny had asked him to check the net, in a secure mode, in an attempt to learn more of their

guest and her origin. It had been hours of a futile search. Corso growled. «I've seen that necklace before,I know I have, but

I can't get a grip on the situation or where».

Sonny could hear his friend growing frustrated. «We'll find out Corso, all we know, is whoever sent her here, knew the

exact coordinates of the black manta, wich is cause for concern, as we were in stealth mode when she arrived».

Corso nodded. He knew how taken Sonny was with the onboard security. He had to be. The pirates knew, it would only be

a matter of time, before Technoid would capture Sonny, and his future was most uncertain if that happened. Corso didn't

think they would kill him though, Sonny was far too valuable for them for that, besides, it didn't make any sence that they

would pay you five million standard credits for his capture, if their aim was to kill him anyway. They wanted something

from him. Corso didn't know what that something was, but he had a feeling Sonny did. He would tell when they needed to

know. A noise, indicating an incomming call on the secure frequenzy, shook Corso from his thoughts.

«Sonny, we got an incomming call on the secure frequenzy, but it's point of origin...it's not from this galaxy, I'll tell you

that much».

Sonny walked over to the desk and punched in a series of codes. Then, he turned his attention to the main screen.

The image of a man appeared.

«Greetings Shiloh pirates, I seek contact with the captain of the pirate ship Black Manta, may I ask your assistance in

getting through?».

Corso was amazed. It was impossible, it had been years since he left, before Sonny's timeline with them began. Still, he didn't look aged or anything. «I'll be damned, Keater? The Winston Keater?»

The man on the other end smiled. «Long time no see Corso, how is things in Shiloh these days?».

«Why don't you come by and see? It's not like you're banned from coming either.»

The man nodded. Then, he turned his attention to Sonny. «It's a pleasure making your aquintance Sonny».

Sonny nodded slowly. «The same, you wouldn't happen to know something about a certain red head woman that just

arrived here a little while ago, would you?» he asked.

Keater smiled. «I see she's arrived safely then?».

Sonny confirmed this. «It's obviously been a straineous journey for her, she's been asleep in my cabin ever since».

Keater nodded to this piece of information. «I must ask you to help her, and the Shil' Annoa people, by keeping her as safe

as you possibly can, here, a horrible faith lies await for her if she was to get captured».

Keater prodeeded to tell Sonny and Corso all he knew and what they needed to know, to be on top of the situation...

What had happened? Wicky sat up, and rubbed her head. She had a nasty headache. «Damn you Keater, I'd have your head

on a stake for this». Then she looked around. Where was she? The stars in the sky clearly indicated that this wasn't Shil'

Annoa, this appeared to be the Zaelion galaxy. Wicky tried to sit up, but fell back towards the pillows. Hmm, this bed was really nice, she wondered who it belonged to. Her purple eyes looked through the room. A few framed pictures was seen

over at a desk in the left corner of the room. Wicky focused to get a better look, as she didn't dare stand up yet. One was of a young couple whom she had seen on the tv screen. D'Jok, the snowkids star striker, and his fiancee, Mei. Wicky knew

that during the first cup the snowkids participated, it had changed the lives of many snowkids, Rocket, the snowkids midfielder, had found his mother, whom he had believed to be dead, through the helpfull Obia moon ambassadours, and

their doughter, Tia, was Rocket's girlfriend. D'Jok had also learned that he was infact not an orphan. His mother. No one

really knew much about her, other than she had passed away when giving birth to him, and then, 16 years after the Akillian disaster, D'Jok found his father, Sonny Blackbones himself. Another picture, showed a tall blonde man, the same that had held her for a few brief seconds, and a gingerhaired woman. That picture clearly was old. Then, there was the picture of the same blonde man, and D'Jok. Wicky realised who the blonde man had to be. Sonny Blackbones himself. Judging from the picture, he was fairly tall. Those eyes.. Wicky felt like she was drowning in them. A buzzing sound at the door, made her turn. In came a man wearing a grey jacket, caps and a mechanical eye, followed by the tall blonde man, dressed in grey booths, black pants and a red jacket. Sonny Blackbones. Before Sonny had a chance to say anything, Wicky spoke. «I need

your help Sonny, I need to go back to Shil' Annoa right away, it is urgent»...

_now, what on earth can be so important that you can't even act polite when you meet someone for the first time? All I can_

_say is that Wicky is a diamond in the rough, she's got some edges to grind yet. And will Sonny help her? What has he learned from his and Corso's conversation with Winston Keater? And who is Winston Keater really? All this and more is _

_coming in the next chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old friends, new enemies

Sonny exchanged glances with Corso. This young woman either was acting in someone elses place from what they now

knew about her, or she was scared out of her withs. Sonny saw the latter as the most likely outcome, as Wicky was wearing

a necklace with a locket, one that had royal history to it. He had done some research after their conversation with Winston

Keater, and found that the necklace, named the royale Heart of Shil' Annoa, belonged to a set, a three piece set, consisting

of a ring, earrings and the necklace. Whoever held all three pieces, would rule in the Shil' Annoa galaxy. To prevent a

dictator, such as lord Murasha, from siezing the power of the galaxy, the set had been entrusted to three persons, all of them women, but the last one, would be the next ruler, and had to rule wisely. This ruler to be, was their by now, petrified guest, Wicky isadora. But, lord murasha had the means to put pressure on her, he had taken her doughter prisoner, the rebells had come too late to prevent her captivity. Now, it all came down to this scared young woman. Cause she was scared. Sonny knew it would do no good to point out what would be appropriate conduct now, her mind was so cluttered, she'd be unable to take it in. Sonny decided to go easy, to give her a chance to calm down.

«Don't you worry Wicky, I have already decided to help you, what I need to know, is what it is you need my help for?»

Wicky looked at him. There was something about him, that told her that she could trust him. His hazels looked calm, friendly. Not the ones of a wanted criminal.

She looked down, ashamed at her own behaviour.

«Sonny I'm- I'm so sorry for my rude behaviour, I'm ususally not like this..»

Sonny walked over to her, and took her hands in his, and calmly sat down next to her. He could feel her hands shaking, like she was supressing her own need to cry. He gave Corso a quick look, telling him to leave them. Corso nodded, and headed back to the commandcenter.

«I need to get back Sonny, I'm the only one that can stop this mess..»

«I know that, but first, it needs be a little safer for you first, do you know why this Winston Keater sent you here in the first

place?»

Sonny's hazels looked at her. Searching, looking for any sign that anything could be a trap. Wicky felt a bit uneasy under his intense look.

« I guess... Keater just wanted to make sure I was safe, or maybe he thought I was in the way? I don't know.. everything's just falling to pieces, First, Miranda, who was to keep the ring safe, was murdered by Lord Murasha, then it was Alena, who held the earrings. I'm the only one left. I don't know why they gave me the necklace, since my life is on the line anyway».

Sonny was puzzled. This didn't make any sence. Her life would be in danger anyway, even without the necklace? Sure, the necklace was important to whoever ruled in the Shil' Annoa galaxy, but how come Wicky was still in danger? He needed to know more.

«You're in danger even without the necklace? How can that be Wicky?»

«Didn't Keater tell you who I really am Sonny?»

Sonny shock his head.

«He didn't say much, he just sounded relieved that you were safe and looked after».

Wicky got on her feet. Sonny didn't have to look to tell she was mad. He was glad it wasn't him that was the target for her rage.

«When I get hold of Keater, I'm gonna get his ass for this».

Sonny struggled not to burst into a laughter. This woman surely had to be a firecracker. She had temper, and yet, a side to her personality, that he actually liked. He wondered if she was involved with someone.

«Get a hold of yourself Sonny, you're not thinking of that, She is a guest, under your protection, your job is to keep her safe, not lust for something you can't have».

Sonny looked at her, with a small smile.

«Then Wicky, how about you tell me what Keater didn't? That would make it easier to know where to start don't you think?».

Wicky sent him a bright smile as she stopped pasing.

«Hope you got time Sonny, he left a lot out, you would find out sooner or later, so I'll spare you that job and tell you all there is to know of importance about me. I just hope you will still treat me as a normal person afterwards, and not like my heritage would ask»...

Wicky sighed deeply, before she started telling Sonny of her true identity. Sonny didn't seem surprised at all. Wicky realised that he had either guessed it, or her necklace had given her away. She had expected him to ask questions, but as she was telling, Sonny said nothing. He sat there on the edge of the bed, his head resting in his hands, and listened attentively to what she said. When she finished, Sonny had questions.

«The other two women, or guarrdians of the ring and the earrings, did you know them personally?»

Wicky hang her head down.

«My two closest friends. It's all because of me that they're gone. I never should have let Raven and Keater talk me into fleeing when we did. Then, they'd still be here..»

Sonny somehow doubted that. Yet, he could easily identify with her story. Many of the same emotions had been his own at some point. He needed to get her of this trail of thoughts.

«Do you think they'd want you to go back?» he asked in a friendly tone.

Wicky stood up and walked into the middle of the room. Then she stoped.

«I don't know Sonny, being the leader of the rebells isn't easy, sometimes, I think they disrespect me because of my age, and that was why they sent me here».

«I can tell you for certain, that what you seem to think, is wrong» said Sonny.

«How can you possibly know that?»

Wicky was sceptical at best.

«First, because of the conversation Corso and I had with Keater, he had a good explanation for this, second, What you've been telling me during our conversation. I recognize a lot of what you're going through, I've been through the same, and had to learn how to deal with it. And third, I don't know if you've heard of it, but there is one thing about me you should know. The pirates has known for years. Whenever there is trouble in the air, I've developed a sixth sense for this. That is why my men and I usually are on top of the situation. And right now, that sense is telling me, that you're far safer here than you'd be in Shil' Annoa. I made a promise to keater to look after you, and that's what I'm going to do».

With those words, Sonny got up.

«I know, I'm sorry, I just..it's hard to adjust to being so far away from home..»

Sonny smiled when he heard the longing in her voice.

«Believe me Wicky, You'll go home when time is ready, meanwhile, I'm afraid you're stuck here with us, think you can handle it?»

Wicky smiled.

«I will sure try..»...

Winston was refueling his ship, Diamond Eagle. He had traded in some gadgets for extras on food and other necessary supplies, now he was ready to head to the Zaelion galaxy. Raven came to see him before he departed.

«Be careful Keater, Wicky is bound to be mad as hell for the way you sent her off to them».

Keater smiled, his friend worried far too much.

« I am positive I can handle it Raven, remember, I know the Shiloh pirates. They are sure to have her calmed by now».

«Lots of things changed when Magnus Balde left, and Sonny Blackbones took over..»

«All of wich were good changes. Sonny had visions and ideals, wich is more than what you can say about Magnus Blade».

«You never talk much about him, was he that bad a leader?»

Keater looked at him.

«He's the main reason I left Shiloh in the first place. And stop asking, it's not something I wish to debate».

Raven left him to it. Winston Keater had been around for years, but he let no one too close. A habit he had picked up in Shiloh. Raven knew better than to pursure a matter when Keater was this clear that it was non debatable.

Keater sighed as he made ready to depart. He didn't fear Wicky, he could handle her, but answering all the questions that would rise when he returned this long after his leave the last time, that would prove worse. Well, he had to cross that bridge when he got there. When he reached the portal, he engaged hypermode. Seconds later, he was back in a familiar galaxy. Zaelion. The place of torture.

«Well, not turning back now» he thought to himself, and set the course for the shiloh nebula.

It was time to head home and confront old ghosts of the past...

**Sounds like Winston has secrets, will Corso know of these? And how will Wicky react when they meet again?**

**Keep reading for answers. And Do please drop me a rewiew.**

'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Exciled

Wicky was bored. There was nothing to do aboard the Black Manta. She was struggling to make her days pass. Sonny was really the only one that knew of her identity. She wondered if she should tell the others, but thought it best to leave that matter into Sonny's hands. Just as she had thought that thought, Sonny entered the room. She really didn't have to turn to see who was coming, by now, she could tell. Wicky wouldn't tell anyone, but she was really facinated with the pirates charismatic leader. Sonny was being far more kind to her than she had expected. Wicky had sometimes wondered how it would be like to kiss him, taste his lips. If he had shared thecabin with her, she would have done so. She knew Sonny had to have picked up on that, cause he was sharing a cabin with Corso right now,to give her some privacy, as they called it. Now, she turned towards him.

«Hey Wicky, up early?» he said.

She nodded, then looked out the window. There was a sadness in her purple eyes, Sonny felt like pulling her into a comforting embrace, but restrained himself from it, he didn't feel sure if he could let go of her afterwards if he did. This young woman had an emotional grip on him, one that he had not felt since his late wife. Though Sonny would never admit it, it scared him. It was emotions he thought he had buried, only to find that this young woman brought it back alive. Sonny struggled to get a hold of himself. He sawWicky dried a tear from her eye. He knew her to be crying silently.

«Life as a leader gets to you sometimes, doesn't it?» he asked friendly.

«Yes, but it's not what I was thinking of right now». Wicky looked out the window, as if the space outside would yeild answers that she didn't have right now. Sonny knew what she meant.

«Your two friends, who gave their lives to protect the royal shil' Annoa gems, your two closest friends?» he asked.

She replied with a nod. Sonny walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

«You do know it's allowed to cry over that loss right?»

«As the rebells leader, I can't Sonny, it's expected of me, that I restrain myself from showing any weakness like that» she said.

«You know, showing emotions isn't concidered a weakness, it's more away to vent» Sonny looked at her.

«Sonny, do you ever cry?»

Her reply cought him off guard.

«Sometimes, why are you asking?» he wanted to know.

«Cause as a leader, you should never ask anything from someone else that you would not do yourself».

The young woman was starting to show a new side to her person. Sonny was amazed. It was starting to make sense now, what Keater had said. Wicky was more of a reflected young woman, now, he could actually see her as a leader for the rebells.

«We just got word, that Winston Keater is on his way» he said.

Wicky didn't flitch, she just nodded, saying nothing.

«What is his relation to you really?» Sonny didn't mean to pry, but he wanted to know where he stood, in case there was something else he needed to know about this man.

«Winston is a friend, sort of a bodyguard to me».

Wicky looked at Sonny. Was she imagining it, or did it seem Sonny drew a sigh of relief? And if so, why? She needed to confront Sonny with this. After all, she lay in his bed every night.

Sonny turned towards the door.

«Sonny?»

He turned with a confused look in his face.

«Yes Wicky?»

«I sense you are feeling mixed emotions here, may I ask why?»

Sonny sighed.

«This is not the time, I'll come back, and we'll talk about it later, right now, I got things to attend to».

«One more thing before you leave».

«Wich is?»

« Is there anything I can do aboard the ship? It is kind of boring to do nothing all the time».

«Anything you'd like to do?»

«Well, I can cook»

Sonny smiled when he heard that.

«Then, I'm sure we can find something for you to keep you busy».

With those words, Sonny turned the table, and left a Wicky standing there with a confused look upon her face..

Winston could see the Shiloh Nebula now. His home for many years, before Magnus Blade siezed the power when Merin mysteriously disappeared. Then, Sonny Blackbones had challenged him, at a point when he had the pirates support, and taken his place. And Sonny was still in charge when the shiloh pirates was concerned. Winston wondered how his old friend Corso saw his leader, clearly, he respected him, but other than that, Winston really didn't know much about Sonny at all, he hoped Corso would clue him in to what he needed to know about Sonny. Blackbones sounded like a man of honor, but as far as the pirates were concerned, Winston saw them all as freedomfighters, not fugitives or criminals. Standing up against Technoid was brave, and it took a lot of heart. That alone was reason enough to admire Sonny Blackbones. Then, from what Winston knew, Sonny found his son, after 16 years. That had made him personally vulnerable. He had almost paid the ultimate price to keep his son safe. From what Winston knew, Sonny's son, D'Jok Blackbones and his best friend Micro- Ice, had joined the shiloh pirates when they crossed the agelimit Sonny had set for them. It sounded as if Sonny delibeartely had tried to keep them from joining, but finally, he had to give in and let them. D'Jok Blackbones was a former star striker of the Akillian team Snowkids. He had been determined to join the pirates as soon as Sonny would let him, when the galactik kids, the team of young footballplayers, with mixed fluxes, that D'Jok had assumed the trainerresponsibillity over when he had a short break from football, had been abducted along with his girlfriend Mei and Micro- Ice.

Winston contacted the ship.

«Diamond Eagle calling Pirate ship Black Manta, under commander Sonny Blackbones, do you recieve, over?»

«Loud and clear Diamond Eagle. Proceed on your current course, we'll dispatch a helper for you».

«No need really, I'm from here myself».

«Yep, but you forgot the routines Keater».

It was the voice of Corso. Keater had no choise but to smile.

«Hi there old buddy, droppin' in for a visit if you don't mind?»

«Not at all, you're expected and weldome. By the way, you forgot to mention that Wicky is an excellent cook».

Keater smiled at this information. There was nothing that would melt the heart of a pirate more than a decent meal. And Wicky knew her cooking.

«So, does this mean I have to punch my way through all of you to get her with me if I want to?»

«We'd hire her fulltime, best meal I've ever tasted, if it's up to me, she'll stay permanently».

«Obviously, you haven't met her on one of her bad days then, you'd regret your decission in a heartbeat there Corso».

«Probobly, but that's for her and Sonny to decide now isn't it?»

«Yes, are they getting along?»

«They haven't killed eachother yet if that's what you mean, but Sonny's had his patience tested this time». Corso chuckled.

«That's my boss, Wicky».

«You got to tell me how you survive a female boss Keater, The guys here are drooling over her».

«Don't worry bout that, most of you got nothing to fear. There is only one on board whom I think would interrest her enogh, and he's old enough to take care of himself».

As they talked, Keater noticed a small pirate ship guiding him to the Shiloh nebula. That old place was still in use? Sonny was more brave than he thought. As soon as Diamond eagle landed, Keater saw that the ship next to him, was an old and familiar lady, The black Manta, the pirate leader's ship. Keater readied to go and meet the members of the Black Manta, and the one among the pirates that he had the outmost respect and admiration for, Sonny Blackbones...

Clearly, The Black Manta had gone through changes since he had last seen this ship, The commandcenter had been upgraded, into state of the art electronics, to the point that it could not be traced. Sonny was obvisouly taken with security measures.

«I'll be damned, Winston Keater in person».

Keater turned, to find his old friend, Klerko, looking at him with a grin.

«Klerko, long time, no see».

Keater walked up to him, and gave him a hug.

«When you left, I thought we'd never see you again».

«Well, times change don't they?»

«Keater».

Winston turned, and saw Corso. Corso came down,and grabbed him in a bearhug.

«Easy now Corso, you'll crack my ribs».

«Serves you right, for leaving like you did, with no word of goodbye».

The men kept teasing eachother back and forth a little, reminissing over old days, when Corso stoped. In the doorway, stood Sonny and Wicky.

«Winston, I'd like you to met a man whom I am proud to know as a friend and loyal confidante, Winston Keater, meet Sonny Blackbones».

Winston turned to face the tall blonde man in the red jacket next to Wicky. Winston held out his hand, and felt the handshake of Sonny Blackbones as they greeted eachother physically for the first time.

«So, you're the one Wicky said she'd have the ass of?» Sonny's voice was melodic and calm.

«Guilty as charged, it's a pleasure to meet the most wanted man in the Zaelion Galaxy too Mr Blackbones».

Sonny smiled.

«No need to be formal, just call me Sonny».

«Ok, Sonny».

«How was the trip?»

«Smooth sailing all the way, I must say there's been quite a few changes in here since the last time I was here».

Sonny knew what he was refeering to.

«Only necessary upgrades, you should know, as an old pirate yourself, that we do not lead a luxury life here».

Keater nodded.

«Magnus Blade never used any cash other than what he had to huh?»

«No, never».

«Forgetting about me are you Keater?»

Wicky tried to act as if she had been left out. An attempt that failed, miserably.

«Of course not Boss».

«Stop that Keater, I'm ordering you».

«You know full well, I take no orders from no one Wicky, so why do you keep wasting your time?»

«Fine, I give up. What's the status report from back home now?»

Keater sighed, he had hoped for more time before he had to tell, but Wicky's question left him no choise.

«You'd better sit down Wicky, I got some disturbing news to tell you».

Wicky clenched her fists.

«It can not possibly get any worse than it was when we were attacked can it?»

«I'm afraid so, Wicky, Lord murasha has kidnaped your daughter..»...

**Who said it would be a holiday for the only female pirate in the story? Will Wikcy walk into Lord Murasha's neatly planned trap, to save her child? Will Winston Keater manage to stop her? And what more, what will Sonny and his men make of this? Keep reading, and you will know..**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Counterstrike.

«WHAT?»

Wicky looked pale. She looked like she was about to faint. Sonny moved closer, so he could grab her if she fell.

«How did this happen Winston?»

Wicky's voice was shaking, but still, it demanded answers. No one could accuse this girl of being scared. Not anymore than they themselves would be in the situation.

Keater looked unhappy. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but Wicky deserved to know the truth. He had not been on the team protecting her doughter, if he had, Lord Murasha would never have gotten hold of this young girl. Keater tried to block out the inner pictures of what could have happened to this young girl. If he focused on that, he'd be unable to calm down Wicky.

«Lord Murasha..I've heard that name before..»

Corso searched his mind for the answer. Keater nodded. He knew all too well from where.

«The battle where you lost an eye» he said.

This made Corso look at his with a puzzled expression.

«No, now you're mistaken Keater, that was General Bleylock's doing».

Bleylock, it always came back to his old nemesis, Sonny thought to himself. The nightmares of this scum, who was secretly behind the deaths of far more people than the records showed, had died years earlier, when his ship, filled with flux, had exploded. It had almost cost Sonny and his men their own lives, as they had litterally chased him to his death.

Sonny had numerous runnings with Bleylock over the years, and had several times over, come close to loosing his own life because of him. Sonny felt cold chills up and down his spine when he heard that Lord Murasha had kidnaped Wicky's doughter. Bleylock had done the same with D'Jok once. It had resulted in Sonny, against the wishes of his men and trusted confidante, Corso, had leapt to D'Jok's rescue. A rescue that had resulted in Bleylock siesing him, and holding him prisoner in the Genesis reservoirs. If not for Corso's quick thinking, Sonny too would have been dead now. He looked over at Wicky. The others didn't know, but Sonny could tell what was going trough her mind.

«Wicky, can I talk to you? Alone?» Sonny asked. He looked at the others. His gaze told everyone to back off, he'd handle this. Wicky nodded, slowly, and went with Sonny to the cabin. Sonny closed the door, and locked it. Wicky was facing the window of the cabin.

«You know I have to return to Shil' Annoa now, don't you Sonny?» she asked, and looked at him.

«Yes, and I also know the danger of what you are about to do».

«You don't want me to leave, do you?»

«That's your words. I am only asking you to think it through.»

«You're not going to try to stop me?»

«No, infact, I think of coming along. You should not face someone as evil as Lord Murasha sounds to be on your own. What guarrantee do you have that you'll come out alive? What about your men? Do you want them to carry on without their leader?»

Wicky sighed.

«Sonny, I know of what you went through when Bleylock kidnaped D'Jok. You almost got killed yourself in the process. I don't know what Bleylock did to you, while he kept you prisoner, no one knows that, except for you. But trust me on my word, it won't be what lies in store for me».

Wicky's voice was strong as she uttered the last words. Sonny knew her to be truthfull. But still, he had been asked to look after her, and untill he was told otherwise, that was what he'd do. But he understood her dillema perfectly. As a parent, there was nothing more serious to you than the wellbeing of your children. Wicky's doughter was threatened, and Sonny knew how she felt. But, sad as it was, Sonny knew the danger on acting from the heart by experience. He was concidering wich options he had to stop her. Except, she couldn't be stopped.

«Wicky, would you mind taking my advice on this?» he asked.

Wicky looked at him.

« I'm all ears Sonny»

Sonny smiled, and signaled for her to sit down. It was time to plan their next move, and a serious talk, leader to leader, and a father, to a mother...

Keater was having a tour around the Black Manta with Corso and Klerko. Wow, things had changed a lot since he last time saw the ship from the inside. Keater remembered it as being stripped down to the bare essentials. But back then, the pirates didn't live aboard the ship fulltime like they did now. Sonny had made sure they had a fully functional commomroom, where they would spend time, watching the galactik football matches. It was also here that Sonny would gather his team for debrief before any games played. It had always been a mystery on who was the pirates coach. It had remained a mystery untill Sonny had allowed Stevens, his star striker, to tell Calleigh this. Then, it became known to the world, that Sonny himself, held the reins during the games, in a secret location, where he would be safe from getting captured. The interwiew where Stevens had told Calleigh this, Sonny had been a lot closer than most believed. Infact, only a thin wall had separated him from his star player.

Keater had started to get an impression of Sonny Blackbones. He liked what he heard. It was evident that Sonny cared a lot about his men, and whomever came to visit them. But also, Sonny seemed to care about Wicky. He had seen Sonny's reaction when Wicky learned of what had happened to her doughter. He just hoped Sonny would be able to deal with Wicky's infamous temper. A redhead was no joke, and Wicky was one of the fiersest he knew in that regards.

Corso brought him a cup of coffe from the kitchen. Keater didn't fail to notice that Corso avoided checking the pot that the robot Tin can had left on the table.

«What's the matter Corso? Food still as bad as ever?» he grinned.

«Nope, I just got spoiled by your lovely friend Wicky, she spoiled us all rotten with her coocking».

Keater had to laugh, he knew what Corso meant.

«Yeah, her cooking is the best isn't it?»

«Only met one that could compare,Tia, the snowkids midfielder. That was really something to die for».

Corso smiled and closed his eye, as he thought of that meal.

«After all these years, you still dream of that food?» teased Keater.

«You know, when they stoped playing football, all the former snowkids actually stayed in contact with us pirates. We do visit them on occassion, some of them even joined us permanently».

«Really? Could you tell me who?» Keater was curious.

«Obviously D'Jok, being Sonny's son made it an obvious choise, He's in training to become the pirates future leader, a hard task for a young man, but I don't question Sonny's decission to have him trained for it. D'Jok's lucky, as Sonny is the best teacher he could possibly have for these kind of things».

Keater nodded. It seemed Sonny was deeply loved aboard. He had not heard one bad word about him since he arrived.

Corso got interrupted.

«Keater, come with me, there's someone arriving that I'd like you to meet».

They headed to the tailgate. A small pod had just arrived. Out came a small man, still fairly young.

«Artie» he called out as he saw his buddy, the hacker Artie coming towards him.

«Micro- Ice, I didn't expect you back from the sanctuary this soon, how was it?»

«It was good, but I miss the action aboard the ship».

Micro- Ice then noticed Keater.

«Who's the guest Corso?»

«One out of two guests I'd say, Micro- Ice, this is Winston Keater, an oldtimer droppin in for a visit».

Micro- Ice nodded.

«Micro- Ice, stop goofing off and give me a hand here will you, we got some kids that wants to see their grandpa ASAP».

The voice belonged to D'Jok, Sonny's only son. He emerged from the pod with his three children. He too noticed the newcomer. D'Jok rose in his full size. Keater noticed that the young man looked very much like his infamous father. D'Jok brought his three kids with him, two girls and boy. As he stoped before Keater, he held out his hand.

«D'Jok Blackbones» he said with a firm handshake.

«Winston Keater, it's a pleasure».

«likewise».

Then, the kids started naging.

«Dad, I want to see grandpa Sonny» complained the girls.

D'Jok looked over at Corso. His eyes begged for help on the matter. But Corso, decided to let his evil side show.

«Not a chance D'Jok, you made them, so you take care of them».

«That is so not funny Corso, I'll tell dad».

«And he'll tell you the same as I just did».

D'Jok sighed. He knew Corso was right.

«You said two guests Corso? Where's the other one?» D'Jok looked around.

«She's talking with your father D'Jok. You'll love her coocking».

D'Jok nodded at that. Together they went to find the pirates and rebells leaders...

Wicky was thinking of what Sonny had just told her. She was thankfull she could talk to him on these matters. Sonny had experience on many things, even though he lacked experience with younger children. The stories he had told her about his own son, from the time he had learned of his excistense and up till now, had clearly shown, that it was not too late to turn things around for the better, even if a long time had passed. She only wished she could have the same kind of bond with her own doughter when time came. Sonny had told her of his attempt to save D'Jok, how it nearly had cost him his own life.

«I'd do it over again if I had to» he said.

«D'Jok means the world to me, I could not live with myself if anything happened to him, and I didn't at least try to stop it».

Sonny smiled when he looked at her. Despite the severity of the situation, Wicky managed to smile a genuine smile too.

«Thanks Sonny, your words made me feel a bit better».

Sonny nodded.

«Don't worry, we'll free your doughter, and bring her to safety, then, we can go against Lord Murasha».

«I fear that last part of the plan» Wicky sighed.

«I can understand that. You said that Lord Murasha is General Bleylock's twin brother?»

Wicky nodded.

«That is really what makes him dangerous. I would have known how to counteract if it had been Bleylock, but Lord Murasha could have other tricks up his sleeve, that I don't know».

Sonny seemed thoughtfull. Wicky knew that when Sonny was like this, he was thinking of a plan, actually, several plans to deal with the situation. She felt safe around him. Sonny was someone you either loved or hated from day one. Wicky had come to love him. A knock on the door was heard. Sonny stood up.

«Who is it?»

«Grandpa Sonny».

The voices of three kids was heard outside. Sonny smiled when he heard that.

«Sounds like my son has arrived with his kids. Hopefully, it won't be too hurtfull for you having them here?»

all of a sudden, Sonny looked insecure.

«No, no it's fine Sonny, they're not to blame for any of this»

Sonny nodded, as he unlocked the door. Wicky prepared to meet the majority of the Blackbones Clan...

_Wicky is still thinking of going back to Shil' Annoa. Now, it sounds like Sonny Blackbones will go with her. Is this wise? And how will Wicky react faced with the Blackbones clan? And Keater? Will he approve of a rescuemission on Shil' Annoa or go against it? And what kind of plan is Sonny able to pull out his sleeve for this ocassion? All this and more is to follow... please rewiew if you like what you read._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Assembling the team

Sonny was prepared, but Wicky was not. Sonny had greeted D'Jok and Mei's kids several times on his ship, and knew how to calm things. He looked at Wicky. «Stand clear of their paths, this is how a runaway train would feel like» he said, as he opened the door. Wicky stepped aside in the nick of time.

«Grandpa!» two teenage girls and a little toddler, no more than three years old, jumped Sonny. But Sonny handled it like a pro. «Calm down, I'm not leaving you guys». The two girls hugged him.

«We've missed you grandpa». Sonny could do nothing but smile. He hugged them back, and then, he cought the little boy, looking very much like himself, trying to flee. « And where do you think you're headed little man?» he said. At the same time, he reached out for the toddler. «No, no, let go Granpa, I don't wanna» laughed the little boy. Wicky had remained silent up till this point. But now, the two girls eyeballed her. «You-you're pretty» said Aimee, the middle one. Francesca, the oldest one looked at her outfit. «Wow, that outfit of yours is like so cool, can I borrow it sometime?». Wicky felt very uneasy, and didn't know what to say. «Girls, give her some room to breathe» commanded Sonny in a firm tone. Then, he had them sit down on the bed. With the boy on his arm, Sonny started introducing his three grandchildren to Wicky. «Wicyky, as you probobly got, these three wild kids are my grandchildren. Francesca is the oldest, a junior in college with good grades, and a sense of hacking that had me ask her to train some of my men, in the ever ongoing race against Technoid. Then, there is Aimee, Mei's spitting image. She is on her last year in gradeschool, and already had the ambittion to become a supermodel. Something that neither D'Jok or Mei is all that much into. They want her to get a proper education, but it is proving difficult to reach her from time to time» Sonny said with a look at the young teen as if to see if she would opose him. And she did.

«Hey, grandpa, being a supermodel is actually an acceptable way of earing your wages today». Sonny just looked at her, clearly, they had this discussion before. «Maybe so Aimee, but you grow older, and life as a model is shortlived for most, your mother and father wants you to have something to fall back on when the modelcareer ends. That's why they are taking you to summerschool if your grades don't improve». Aimee was sobbing.

«Or they ask you to toother me». Sonny nodded that.

«or a combination, whatever is concidered the best for you by your parents». Aimee looked like she was about to start an argument over that. But a look from sonny, silenced her. He then turned his attention to the wiggling worm in his arms, the toddler wanted to get down now.

«And then, there is the last addition to the Blackbones clan. This little worm here, is Johnny I'Son» Sonny had shown pride in all of his grandchildren, but there was something special about the boy. If Wicky didn't know differently, she would say that Johnny I'Son was infact Sonny's son. The boy looked like him, the blonde hair and all made him into mini-Sonny.

«Wow, that's a great name». Sonny cought on to the unspoken question in the comment.

«There was good reason for it. The name I'Son,was my name in a different time. D'Jok named his son after me because, Johnny I'Son would have died at birth, and possibly also Mei, if I had not come in time». Sonny quickly told her the story.

Mei had gone into labour prematurely, and was rushed to the hospital. D'Jok and Mei had made a habit out of alerting Sonny to the births early, to make sure he could meet his grandchildren, before Technoid would put surveilance on them, in order to capture Sonny. But in this case, Sonny had done a favour for the Duke, and had been rewarded with an evening where he was free to walk around as he pleased. He had come to the hospital as soon as D'Jok told him the birth was commencing. But, pretty soon, the nurses realised something was wrong. But they dared not tell Mei. Sonny forced it out of them. Since none of the nurses dared do anything, Sonny asked Mei if it would be allright for him to help her. Mei had agreed through the cries of pain. D'Jok had been paralyzed, seeing his love hurt like this. It had not been that way with the girls. Sonny had commanded him into helping Mei breathe in a firm voice. Sonny had managed to get the baby safely delivered and had the nurses rush him into surgery. Something was wrong with the little baby's heart. After surgery, Sonny had spent the reminder of his free hours with D'Jok and the baby in the incubator. D'Jok was worried to lift the baby. But Sonny had remembered an old teqnique he had read about, and put it to use. He removed his jacket and sweater and put the baby to his naked chest, this calmed the baby. It had amazed D'Jok. Seeing his father with the baby, had given the words unconditionla love a new meaning to D'jok. He had spoken to Mei about it, and they decided that Sonny's real name, was to be their son's middle name, to honor the grandfather. Wicky could see the bond between them. «Now, where is your father?» asked Sonny.

«probobly talking to Corso and this new guy, what's his name?» asked Francesca.

«Keater» said Sonny.

«Yeah, that's it».

Aimee looked at Wicky. «And who are you?» she asked.

«AIMEE,THAT'S ENOUGH!» Sonny's tone of voice did not ask anyone to challenge him. But Wicky had gotten herself together now, after all, her own doughter was the same age as Aimee. «It's ok Sonny, she is just a child.»

«A child that knows better manners than she is displaying» said the pirate leader. Wicky pretended not to hear him. Sonny was perhaps the captain of the ship, and the leader of the pirates, but that didn't give him the right to bark at the teen like that. «My name is Wicky Isadora, I am of royal decent, from the galaxy of Shil' Annoa». Francesca was getting curious now. «Royal? Like The royal family?» Wicky slowly nodded it. She took hold of her necklace, the royal heart of Shil'Annoa and showed it to the girl. «This, is a family heirloom, it's a part of a three piece set the heir needs to rule Shil'Annoa. The other two, a matching ring, and earrings, was guarded by two friends of mine, two friends that are now dead, trying to protect it. This is the last one that an evil man needs to rule my world, and me. He'd rule supreme if he had it that way». Francesca seemed to get the clue. She looked over at Sonny, it seemed that granddoughter and grandfather exchanged an idea. Francesca turned to Wicky with a sly smile. «Don't you worry, Grandpa Sonny hates all forms of injustice, you'll have his help in this if you want it» she smiled. Wicky looked at Sonny. He looked away, but not fast enough to avoid her seeing a quick smile playing on his face. «Where's D'Jok?» Sonny was clearly trying to create a diversion. He was thinking of something, and Wicky knew better than to ask. She had been on his ship long enough to understand that Sonny would tell of his plans in due time. She followed Sonny and the kids to find D'Jok..

D'Jok was in the kitchen of the Black Manta, fixing a snack for the kids. He knew it would not be long before his father arrived. «D'Jok». He turned around. Sonny was standing in the doorway, and more or less begged him to take the kids of his hands. D'Jok struggled to keep a smile at bay. «Dad». Sonny sent him an evil glare. D'Jok was struggling to keep himself from laughing. «How many times now D'Jok?».

«Oh, I don't know, about the same amount that you use to spoil them rotten and get me and Mei a heap of trouble with them?» D'Jok then noticed Wicky, who was standing in the shaddows behind Sonny

«Friend or something else dad?» he asked with a knowing look.

«Just a friend D'Jok, what ever made you think differently?» Sonny sent him a glare that told him to be carefull.

«Oh, I don't know. Dad, you're human, not a robot, not even you can turn your emotions completely off».

«I've managed pretty well so far..».

«Erhm» Wicky interupted them. She walked into the room. D'Jok gasped for breath. She was stunning, a real beauty, she would look good at any man's side, especially his fathers. «Who might this handsome, young man be Sonny?» she said as she walked up to him and placed a hand to his arm. D'Jok turned slightly away, to hide his knowing smile. Sonny stared at him.

«so, how was the mission?» D'Jok shook his head. Sonny knew from experience that it was no good news he would hear.

« They didn't want to listen Dad, it seems they're siding with technoid. I don't know how you handle situations like that» he shook his head.

«By being a diplomat when the situation requires so» retorted Sonny.

«But, they got word from another galaxy, Shil' Annoa, to be on the lookout for a dangerous escapie. She's named Wicky Isadora, it is the galaxy's temporary ruler that requests her being brought safely home».

A large snort was heard behind them. «Temporary ruler ha! Seems Murasha thinks it will be easy to take over my world. Well, not if I got a say in the matter». D'Jok was too shooked at Wicky's statement to move, but Sonny quickly grabbed her arm. «Calm down, we will solve the matter, but for now, I want to ask you to tell D'Jok the same that you told me» said Sonny. D'Jok looked at her «Dad, what is going on?» Sonny looked at his son, this time, his gaze was more deep, and defiantely more serious. « D'Jok, I want you to contact Mei, the mission we are planning, involves going away for an undefined time, I want only the best, and most skilled men with me on this, and you my son ,happen to be one of them, the same goes for Micro- Ice. Our brothers and sisters in Shil' Annoa needs help, and we're the backup team. And the enemy, I will just absolutely love to get up close and personal with».

«Dad, this Murasha guy, who is he? I can tell that it aggravates you to think of him». D'Jok placed a hand to Sonny's shoulder. Sonny nodded at what D'Jok said. «Murasha is the brother of General Bleylock» he said.

Now, even D'Jok grew pale. «Bleylock again? This is bad». Then, Wicky spoke.

«General Bleylock was the weaker one of the twins, this is pure evil. Murasha despises his own brother for being weak, he is pure evil. He wants to destroy my world as we know it».

«For what reason?» asked Sonny. Till now, he had not pushed the subject, but it came as a natural thing to ask now.

«Our flux, the red flux of shil' Annoa,the most powerfull flux in the world. If he can defeat me, and get to the power, he will use that flux to destroy Shil' Annoa, it will create a black hole, and it connects with your galaxy. We calculated where it would open. If so happens, Shiloh is the first place that is swallowed»...

**Hmm, this is far more serious than I thought. A battleplan and the best ever team of pirates is needed. Will Wicky stop Murasha, and will the two galaxies survive? Keep reading if you want to know, and do please give me a rewiew**


End file.
